Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system to protect groundwater, in particular, exposed groundwater as a result of a pit mine.
Description of Related Art
An open pit mine can create groundwater issues due to exposure within these pit mines. Materials that are used to fill the pit mines is usually contaminated and as a result this contamination gets into the groundwater causing problems with the groundwater. Open pit mines create serious environmental problem for individuals that are dependent upon groundwater sources. As a result, it would be advantageous to have a system developed that shielded and protected groundwater from contaminants caused by pit mine fillings and ensures the groundwater remains in a potable condition.